


Our New Life

by heh



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Angst, Dreams and Nightmares, M/M, Panic Attacks, Reincarnation, i'll add more as the story progresses, levi remembers but eren does not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 02:36:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5440322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heh/pseuds/heh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were reincarnated several times. </p>
<p>In those times, they both remember their past lives. </p>
<p>They meet. However, one of them will die in an accident somehow within seconds of seeing each other. </p>
<p>This time, they meet again. But there were no accidents, no deaths. </p>
<p>And Eren doesn't remember.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. They meet

I woke up with a jolt. Another flashback of my first life but unfortunately, it was of some of the more cruel parts of that life.

_Eren died again. Lying in my fucking arms. In an open field of grass, blood, bodies, titans._

'It's okay. It's over.' I tell myself over and over, willing the images out of my mind.

I don't even know if Eren is alive right now, living out this mundane life at the same time period as i am.

Maybe it'll be like our other lives, with one of us dying prematurely, never getting the chance to hold each other, kiss each other, tell each other 'I love you'.

I always knew he remembered our past lives everytime we met. I could see it in his eyes. That familiar glint of recognition, excitement and glee. But it soon fades out when one of us gets into an 'accident' one way or another. It's fate. We never got to reconcile.

With a heavy heart, i wiggle out of my blankets, preparing to go for my morning jog even though it's an hour earlier than usual.

-

I feel a sense of dread resting in the pit of my stomach. Something's going to happen, and i'm not going to like it.

Then i spotted them. Those beautiful, bright caribbean green eyes that i'd so longed for, coming right for me.

However, this time, there was none of that glint of recognition. He doesn't remember anything.

We collide into each other. His body was the same. Always tall and thin, but surprisingly fit. He still looks like a teenager. What i assume to be his grocery bags hit the ground, but luckily, nothing drops of out it. He looks like he's about to say something along the lines of 'look where you're going', but that died on his tongue when we made eye contact.

Does he remember me?

"I-I'm so sorry! Are you alright?" He blurts out as he extends his hand to help me up. "I'm sorry, i didn't see where i was going. Are you okay? I hope i didn't injure you."

No, he doesn't remember. My heart aches.

All i could do was stare with wide eyes.

We always met like this. Nobody had expected anything. It always came as a surprise, so i'm not that shocked about seeing him again.

But this time, nothing else had happened. There were no accidents. We were both alive. Why?

Was it because he didn't remember? Was that the reason why we both could be alive together? We were alive, yes, but he doesn't remember me. He doesn't remember what we went through, doesn't remember our love.

"Hello? Are you there?" He asks as he waves his extended hand in front of my face. I guess i must have looked pretty out of it.

I take his hand into mine, attempting to stand. But pain shoots up my leg, making me fall back down onto the dirty concrete.

"Did you sprain your ankle? Oh my god I'm so sorry." He looks alarmed.

"H-hey my name's Eren. Actually, my apartment is pretty close. I can go put my stuff back, then drive you back home to wherever your home is. Is that okay?" He looks at me with a hopeful expression. His hand is still in mine. Held in a tight grip. He blushes a little, looking down at his shoes, then back up into my eyes again.

He hasn't changed.

"Sure." I mutter.

He beams up at me. Then pulls me up, wow, he's gotten alot stronger. Looking unusually happy to be helping out a random stranger he bumped into on the streets.

"Are you always that friendly to strangers you meet on the street?" I try to tease him, but also a little concerned.

He blushes again and sputter out, "N-no! I mean, um, fuck. You just look really familiar. I don't know where i know you from. But-", he cuts himself off. "I don't really know where i'm going with this, just let me help you alright? I also feel guilty for spraining your ankle."

I nod at him, but he seems intent on staring at the ground.

-

Eren's apartment is clean, surprisingly. It's up to my standards. I give a nod of approval.

His floors are of dark wood. He has a small, black couch large enough to fit only two people. His kitchen is on the right side, a high counter surrounded tall chairs i assume to be the dining area.

He leads me over to a small corridor that leads to three doors. I discover that the door on the right leads to his room. He helps me over to his bed, then walks out of his room.

I sit down, taking in my surroundings.

There wasn't much. Just a tall bookshelf filled with thick to thin, short to tall, books. A study desk with a few books, papers, pencils, an eraser, and a shitload of eraser dust. Gross. And his bed. Which i'm currently sitting on. His bed sheets are green like his eyes while his blanket and pillows white.

He came jogging back with an ice bag in his hands, then proceeding to hold it to my ankle.

With a lack of social etiquette, i say out what's on my mind currently.

"Do you like breeding eraser dusts, Jaeger?"

He blinks up at me from where he was seated on the floor with wide eyes. I look over to his study desk in hopes he would get my point.

His lips form into an 'O' shape.

"S-sorry, i was drawing before i went out. Didn't get the time to clean all that up." I don't think apologising to a random stranger was natural. It would be understandable if i were still his corporal, but i am not. Eren seems to realise that too and his brows furrow.

"Can i see your drawings?" I blurt out without thinking. I was interested. I always knew Eren could draw really well. Back in the world of Titans and Walls, Eren would always ask me if he could draw me. I declined the first few times, but seeing how persistent he was, i started to agree more frequently. His drawings were fantastic. They were very realistic and detailed. At that time, i thought he could definitely be making big money in Sina by selling his artwork. That's how good he was.

He looks surprised at my request. But nodded and stood up to go grab his sketchbook.

I took it into my hands while he looks for a stool i could use to prop my ankle up on. I flip open the sketchbook.

The first few drawings were of some flowers. I recognise them as the flowers that always grew outside the Survey Corps castle.

Then, the drawings transitioned into backgrounds. I also recognise these. Most of them were the scenery we always saw over the horizon from the castle.

Then, there were buildings. The castle, the normal buildings on the streets, the stables. There were even small stalls we would often see lining the streets, selling food from then. It was very nostalgic. I found myself missing that life.

Then there were the high class buildings normally found in Sina. Except, some were crushed, while some were on fire.

I knew where this scene was from. I could remember everything.

_He was starting to fuse with Annie. Nobody could do anything, they were scared shitless. I, too, was really scared, but of a different reason. i was afraid that i was going to lose him. Ignoring the pain from my sprained ankle from the previous mission, i ran forward with my 3DMG to attempt to cut him out. He felt like he was burning._

I cut out of my flashback abruptly when Eren spoke.

"Those drawings are inspired by what i saw in my dreams. Sometimes they become nightmares. During those nightmares, I remember the surroundings would become very small. Like i got larger and taller somehow. Then, i would crush some of the buildings by accident, but i didn't know why. I only knew that i didn't do it on purpose. Somehow, i also knew that there were many people inside those buildings. How i knew is also a mystery to me, but i know i had killed them. The dreams were so vivid, i don't want to fall asleep sometimes. I could never remember seeing any people though, so that's why i didn't draw any."

So he gets flashbacks in the form of dreams like i do. He does remember, just not everything.

Suddenly, i am hoping that he never does. Eren Jaeger does not deserve these bad memories to plague his life like mine did. Even though he wouldn't remember our love, it was okay. He didn't deserve to suffer through all of it. 

I nod, not wanting to comment on his story as i'm afraid i might say too much.

"You're a very good artist, Jaeger."

His brows furrow again. I desperately want to poke the creases out of his forehead. But i can't. 'Levi, you two aren't in a relationship. He doesn't remember.' I tell myself.

Then he looks up at me with those god wonderful eyes. And he asks, "Hey how did you know my last name? I don't remember telling you."

Oh. Fuck.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren's POV this time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry nothing new really happened.   
> I'll get something going next chapter! (i hope)

The dream this time was of just everyday life in the Survey Corps. I got an order to clean out the stables. There was a superior to give me said order, I know it, but I just can’t see or hear said person.

My dreams were always of flashbacks. I couldn’t never control myself in my dreams. It was like living out someone else’s life, watching their motions through their eyes.

I could see my body moving, placing my right fist over my heart, saluting a desk.

There were papers, books, and a dark green cloak on that desk. Everything was arranged neatly, the whole room was very clean. The cloak caught my eye. It had this familiar design of wings. I knew I had never seen it in my life before, but it seemed oddly nostalgic.

Somehow I knew I got dismissed. I proceed to walk out of the room, down the stairs, and out of the castle doors. I turn left towards the stables.

-

I wake up. 

Today was going to be a good day. I didn’t jolt awake from a nightmare.

The clock beside my bed tells me that it’s still early in the morning. Mikasa must still be asleep. I go through the motions of taking a shower and brushing my teeth quietly, so as to not wake my sister up. God knows she had a long day at work yesterday. 

Today was a Sunday, she could finally relax.

I decide to sketch out the wing design I saw in my sketchbook. It’s filled with sketches of what I saw in my dreams. After completing the sketch, I find myself feeling hungry.

I walk out to the kitchen to look for some breakfast. I make myself a bowl of cereal. While getting the milk, I realize we’re running low on groceries. Since Mikasa is already pretty tired from work and I’m currently bored as fuck, I decide to get groceries this time. 

I change into jeans, a t-shirt, and my well-worn dark green hoodie. I grab my keys, phone and wallet and I’m out of the house. 

-

After buying everything we possibly need for the next week, I start walking back home. Not wanting to deal with human traffic, I decide to walk through the more deserted part of the city. I turn the corner and someone who was jogging slams into me. 

Ouch. Said person was jogging at a pretty fast speed, we both fall onto the ground. 

I stand and dust myself off. I wanted to tell him to ‘look where you’re going’ but that died on my tongue when I looked into his eyes. 

This guy was attractive. He had a defined body, a neat undercut that parts somewhere off middle. He’s wearing a tight black tank top that shows off his muscled arms and abs. But what catches my attention the most were his greyish-silver eyes. They seem to pierce right into everything he sees. 

I apologise then offer to pull him up from the ground. 

He was still looking at me with a surprised expression. Then he starts looking around, it seems like he was looking out for an oncoming car or something. I start to get a little worried. 

I managed to get his attention by waving my extended hand in front of his face. He takes hold of my offered hand. He tries to pull himself up but with a pained expression, he drops back onto the ground. I assume he had sprained his ankle. 

I feel really guilty. Not only did I knock him onto the ground, I caused him to sprain his ankle. I decide to invite him over so I could ice his ankle before offering to drive him home. 

“H-hey my name’s Eren. Actually, my apartment is pretty close. I can go put my stuff back, then drive you back home to wherever your home is. Is that okay?” I hope he lets me. But who would so willingly accept an offer into a stranger’s home?

I, too, realize that I’m inviting a random stranger over to my house. But somehow, I know I wouldn’t be in danger. Maybe it’s because I know that Mikasa is there to protect us or maybe it’s because I feel like I already know this person really well. 

I’m about to apologise for making such an awkward request. But he surprises me by agreeing.

I pull him up. Wow, he’s actually quite short. I didn’t notice his height as he was on the ground before. I don’t say it out though, I have realized that short people get quite defensive over their height. Not wanting to anger him, I keep my thoughts to myself.

I support him while we walk a few more minutes to my apartment.

-

When we get back to my apartment, I realize that Mikasa has not woken up.

I lead him over to my room, then help him get seated on my bed. 

I grab an ice bag, then jog back into my room to help him ice his ankle. 

He looks around at his surroundings with curious eyes. He reminds me of a cat. 

He seems to stare at my desk for a few moments before turning to me.

“Do you like breeding eraser dusts, Jaeger?”

Oops. I forgot to clean up from this morning. But was it me or did he just call me by my last name? I remember I had only introduced myself with my first name. Did I hear him wrongly? 

“S-sorry, I was sketching before I went out. Didn’t get the time to clean all that up.”

I had the strangest urge to treat him as my superior. His manner of speech was oddly familiar and comforting. 

He then asks if he could look at my sketches. I was surprised. He looked genuinely interested in what I drew, instead of seeing it as something used to pass time. 

He stops at the sketch of the crushed and burning buildings for a long time. Does he think that I have a fucked up imagination? I hope not.

I proceed to tell him where I got my inspiration from. He looks like he understands this a whole lot. Does he get the same dreams?

He looks pained, then tries to dismiss the subject by saying, “You’re a very good artist, Jaeger.”

Ah, so I hadn’t heard it wrongly. 

But how the hell did he learn my last name?   
“Hey how did you know my last name? I don’t remember telling you.”

His sharp, silver-grey eyes widen with the look of ‘I fucked up’. 

“Did I call you by your last name? I think you made a mistake, Eren.” He says with a straight face, placing emphasis on ‘Eren’.

“Yes, you did. I heard it clearly.”

He removes his ankle from the stool. The bag of ice that was placed around his ankle drops to the floor with a thud. He tries to stand. His muscles shifts while he tries to help himself up from my bed. 

“I’m sorry. I have to go now. Thanks for helping me ice my ankle. I think I can-“

“No! Wait. I’m sorry, don’t leave. I don’t need to know how you know my last name. I already said before, you look oddly familiar. Maybe we knew each other in school before or something. Look, I don’t want you hurting your ankle further. Please stay, I won’t ask anymore questions. Please?”

With obvious reluctance, he settles back down. I help place the ice bag around his ankle again. He mutters out a small “thank you” and I smile in return. 

I sit on my bed right beside the hottie. Then asks him for his name.

He doesn’t respond for about two minutes and I’m starting to think that he isn’t going to answer my question.

Then he says, “It’s Levi.”

I was overcome with a feeling of nostalgia. But I have no idea for what.


End file.
